User talk:Randypon
Welcome,Patapedians! Please leave a message if you have a question/answer Multiplayer Response You change the name in the prefernce section. Hover over your name in the top-right corner to access. No point adding categories that don't exist. Categories are for grouping together pages with similar things, not just putting what the page has for badges. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Couldn't help noticing Saw your message on Rah's Talk Page. Just to let you know, there is a link to the Ulti Equip on the Patapon 3 Equip page } }} }|sup|[[ :Pulse daemon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| }|sub|[[ :Pulse daemon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} 03:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Badges Badges can only be edited by admins. And before you even think of it, I will not make you an admin. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Your Userpage I did just like you asked. Hope you like it. 00:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, were you the one who put a dekapon picture on the Dekapon page?Moder46 01:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Moder46 Friends Yeah, of course you're my friend! I hadn't seen yourecently when I had added the section, so I accidentally forgot about you. Your defintely on that list now. Congratz on 200 edits. Keep on editing! 19:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) You need to start adding headings for your messages, and also signing them. Please start as of right now. 02:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) This user likes..... It actually took me a while to figure this out. When editing your userpage, go to 'templates' and click 'add other templates'. At the top, in the mini search bar, type 'user' and then whatever Uberhero/Dark Hero/Unit you want. Hope this helps, 01:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Response....s Congratz on 300 edits, and thanks for the congratz. To exchange weapons? Go to the armory and select what equip you want to get rid of in exchange for ka-ching. That's the only way. Good luck, 03:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hello, I have been seeing that you are adding many pictures to the wiki, while I understand it's all in good spirits, there are two things- #Do all you're edits in one big edits, not many small one, this is considered edit boosting and is a blockable offense. #The pictures you have been adding are either low-quality, unofficial or just un-needed, please refrain from adding such pictures. And NEVER add pictures to disambiguation pages. Any more of either of these will result in a block, thank you. Smilular 21:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Edits and Badges While it is not encouraged to edit just for badges, here are how you get points for them: #Only mainspace edits count: Mainspace edits are edits on normal pages, not your userpage or talk pages. I believe the same goes for blogs. A mainspace page is like the page "Zigotons" or "Karmen". #When a page is deleted, your edit count will go down. I also believe that if your edits are undone, your edit count will go down as well, so make sure you make good edits. 22:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't Delete Discussion It's not vandalism, but your discussion acts as your permanent record,deleting it is not allowed. If you do it again, it will be considered vandalism. Smilular22:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) OK. Kicked You have been kicked from the chat for three days, due to spamming and being rude to admins. You shouldn't call other people names behind their backs, especially admins. Next time you do this, the consequences may be more severe. Consider this a warning. 23:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Pages I see you are creating pages for Patapedia. Thank you for your contributions, and keep up the good work. The only problem I have is with your grammar. When editing on the wiki, try to refrain from using words (that aren't really words, to my knowledge) such as "gonna". Other than that, keep up the good work. 21:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Block I've had enough of your bad edits (I know for a fact that's not a theme), and if it is, it may be my mistake, but recently you have been editing boosting, adding bad pictures, insubordination and banned from chat, you need a break from the wiki. The block is one week, please come back with some sense next time. Smilular 23:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi hmm, if you mean when the page contains complex code, click on icon "Photo" and the picture will be added. this is what I do in the pages contains complex code. Sorry, I don't have a lot of experience here, If this does not help, please ask one of the administrators :) Star imagination 22:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC)